


Band Boys

by httpkod



Category: South Park
Genre: Band Stuff, Crimson Dawn, M/M, it’s soft though i swear, revolves around bunny for the most part, that statement goes against the band genre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpkod/pseuds/httpkod
Summary: Rocker dudes being a little gay; nothing out of the usual.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Band Boys

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fairly quick while procrastinating on another bunny story (ironic, isn’t it?)  
> anyways, hope you like it!

“Dude come on, just wear it.” Stan was getting impatient, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose to insinuate it. The teen boys were in a genuine band after their silly hobby turned out to be surprisingly successful. Butters was watching the dispute occur while occasionally exchanging looks with Jimmy. 

“Fuck that,” Kenny said, his eyes scanning the awfully made shirt that Stan was holding. “I know your grandpa is funding our instruments but I am not wearing that.” 

“C’mon dude, he’s an old man. Just do it.”

“Kenny stop being such a fucking cissy and wear the shirt,” Cartman finally snapped, his patience lower than any of the other males. “I mean look at Butters for fucks sake, he’s wearing a skirt.”

Leo jumped at the sudden attention on him, his mismatched colored eyes scanning the guys who stared at him. “Well, uh, I just think they’re neat ‘n all...” He bumped his knuckles together, his old habit showing. 

“I think he looks nice though.” Kenny replied, after doing a double take, glancing at Leo for a bit longer than the other guys had. The lighter blonde gave a small smile. 

“He looks like a total fag, that’s what.” Cartman scoffed. Kenny ignored his response and turned his attention back to Stan.

“I’m wearing it under my parka. Only showing it if he asks.” Kenny bargained, earning a nod and smile from Stan.

“That works.” 

“Then it’s settled.” Jimmy finally spoke, his hand reaching for the pair of drumsticks beside him. “We have to p-pruh-practice for tonight.” 

Leo nodded and grabbed Kenny’s blue guitar, handing it to him before grabbing his own. It was light red and had Kenny’s tiny signature written on the side of it with black sharpie. He was a personal fan of the golden blonde’s guitar skills and singing, and unironically asked for his signature. Butters remembers Kenny’s small chuckle before obliging with a quirked eyebrow. 

Kenny cleared his throat and strummed the strings of his electric guitar, tuning the sour notes gently. Leo had a bass guitar, and maintained a main role at keeping the tempo and did one hell of a job. Him and Kenny would usually practice together, their instruments complimenting each other perfectly. 

Stan noticed early on that his voice wasn’t suited for heavy notes he had performed when he was a kid, and decided to switch to regular rock. The four guys had become pretty popular in their neighborhood, but nothing out of the ordinary. 

Jimmy was heard drumming in the back, easily getting the beat of Stan’s original song.

“Ken, can we try this part again? I keep getting a few notes wrong.” Butters asked, his finger pointing to the sheet that Stan had given them to memorize. Kenny leaned closer to the paper and scanned the contents for a few seconds.

“Oh, you’re still struggling on that part? That’s your solo isn’t it?” 

Leo chewed on his lip. “Most of it is. But you accompany me on the first and last part. Just need you for support.” 

Kenny smiled and bumped their shoulders together. “Sure, Buttercup! Lemme start it off.” Kenny positioned his fingers and began to play his part. Butters’ eyes focused on his own instrument and he started off precise, but it went downhill after a few seconds. Kenny winced when he heard the wrong notes being played. 

“No no wait,” Kenny interrupted, playing the notes on his own guitar. It was a completely different pitch, but otherwise did the trick. “You’re confusing these two notes.” His index and ring finger rested on the strings. Butters mimicked the positions and began to play where he left off. It sounded a little better but still needed work.

“Are you sure you’re ready to perform at the Karaoke place tonight?” Cartman questioned, his eyes planted on the nervous blonde. “You sound shitty, Butters.”

Leo pouted and sighed. “You’re right. I can’t get a simple part right. I, uh, I look pretty stupid, don’t I?” 

“Remind me why you’re here?” Stan said, looking up from his phone. 

“I’m your manager. I got you the gig. Butters has to suck it up and stop messing up or else.”

“Or else what, fat boy?” Kenny butted in, his tolerance for the brunet guy was fairly low. 

“Sorry, did I insult your little boyfriend?” Cartman snickered, watching as Kenny shot him a dirty look. 

“It’s fine, Ken.” Leo sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Maybe I should sit out this time. I don’t wanna mess you guys up.”

“You c-can’t, you’re essential to the b-band,” Jimmy said. “One or two mistakes won’t k-k-kill you, Butters.” 

“Take a break, Leo. Maybe you’re a bit flustered right now.” Kenny suggested, helping Butters lift the strap of the guitar over his head. 

“I suppose. I’m real sorry, fellas.” 

Kenny dismissed the apology with a shake of his head. He placed his own and Butters’ guitar on the stands and went to sit on the edge of the makeshift stage in Jimmy’s garage. He patted beside him. Butters smiled softly.

“My skirt will get dirty.”

“Sit on my lap, then.” Kenny snickered, and took off his parka. “Joking. Sit on this.” He extended the jacket and placed it next to him. 

Butters hesitated but he pressed his legs together and squatted, sliding into the spot beside the taller blonde. “Thanks, Kenny.” 

Cartman gagged at how overly comfortable the blondes were and rolled his eyes. “Jimmy, I’m fucking hungry man. Come with me to the corner store.”

“W-Why me?”

“I don’t have money.”

“F-Fine. You gotta p-pay me back, though.” Jimmy followed suit and turned to Stan. “Y-You comin’?” 

“Sure,” He replied, glancing at Kenny and Butters. “Rather not be the third wheel.”

The teens left on their errand and Kenny’s eyes studied Butters’ face. 

“You wearing makeup?” He asked, and Leo’s face turned a bright red. Kenny’s face had gotten undeniably close to his own, and the smaller blonde couldn’t read it at all. 

“Just a little.” He mumbled, scooting to the side. 

Kenny smiled and wiped his moist palms on his jeans. “I think it suits you. You could teach Karen a thing or two.” He chuckled but waved his hands in defense. “Not that I want her wearing makeup at her age.” 

“I don’t think makeup has an age,” Butters’ legs dangled from the stage, his white Fila sneakers decorated in Hello Kitty charms making a soft thud as he swung his legs back and forth. “Self expression... right?” 

Kenny looked down, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Huh... Yeah, you’re right.” He laughed nervously. Butters let out a giggle and took ahold of Kenny’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Can we continue practicing? I think I can get the hang of it now.” 

Kenny’s eyes flickered from their intertwined fingers to Leo’s clear eyes. He shot him a wide grin. 

“That’s the spirit!” 

________

Stan’s eyes scanned the restaurant, the small tables that were once empty were occupied by their family members and longtime supporters. He smiled at Kyle, who gave a small wave. 

“Fuck. Fuck... Fuck,” Stan gulped and shook his hands around. Kenny gave him a heavy pat on his back, holding his guitar in the other. 

“Did you see your redhead in the crowd again?” He teased, knowing damn well Stan always got flustered when he stole a glance from Kyle. 

Butters paced back and forth, his fingers moving on their own, replaying the cords in his mind. He was wearing an orange t-shirt that matched Kenny’s parka, and simple black jeans. The guy wore his lucky sneakers, which were nothing more than a pair of light blue slip-on shoes. Stan was the first to step onto the stage, earning a few polite claps here and there. Jimmy was already seated behind his set of drums. 

“You ready, Buttercup?” Kenny turned his attention to the other blonde. He was holding his own guitar, that was adorned with girly stickers. Karen had done it to mess with her brother, but Kenny turned out to love his instrument even more. 

Butters nodded slowly, grabbing his guitar and adjusting the strap on his shoulder. Kenny winked and lead the way. The blondes took their positions a few feet away from each other, Stan in the front and Jimmy behind them. 

Stan gave the signal by lifting up two fingers. Jimmy hit his drumsticks together and their instruments harmonized. Kenny had his tongue out, concentrating on his instrument but still making enough eye contact with the crowd. Stan’s vocals were pleasing and Leo relaxed. He was keeping up with the lyrics and Kenny’s guitar playing. The melodies flowed and Kenny glanced at Butters, both of them aware of what was coming. Kenny started off and shot a lopsided smile at the other blonde when he easily picked up the pace and impressively played his solo part with ease. The whole time Kenny stared with awe, his heart swelling at the passionate look in Butters’ eyes when he confidently played his guitar. 

Almost forgetting to continue his own part, Kenny hesitantly teared his gaze away from the blonde and finished up the song. He felt weird and his heart felt fuzzy. He placed his guitar down and watched Butters do the same. The band members made their way backstage and separated to meet up with their family and friends. 

“Leo,” Kenny called out and nearly fell off of the set of stairs separating them. He tripped and Butters gasped, holding out his arms in an attempt to support him. Their bodies collided and Kenny heard a thud as they both landed on the ground. ”Ah, ow...”

Leo winced and rubbed his elbow, laughing lightly. “Gee, Ken! Ya startled me there.”

Kenny supported his weight with his hands on either side of Butters’ head, catching his breath from the sudden collision. “Sorry... uhm, hey.”

Butters reached upwards to brush Kenny’s bangs out of his face. He grinned. “Hi.”

Kenny sighed in relief, his eyes focused on the soft, parted lips of the other male. Butters huffed and wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck lovingly.

“Kiss me.” He whispered against his lips, his words making Kenny’s body tremble. The taller male wasted no time in claiming those awaiting lips underneath him. Leo exhaled softly from his nose, turning his head to get a better angle. Kenny was the first to pull away. He snickered. 

Leo quirked an eyebrow, unsure why Kenny was laughing. Was he a bad kisser? 

“Dude, I’ve like— I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.” Kenny admitted, getting off of him and dusting himself off. “It was better than I imagined.” He held out a hand and Leo took it, pulling himself up. 

“Yeah? Was fallin’ on top of me part of the plan too?” Butters teased, straightening out the collar of Kenny’s parka. 

Kenny laughed and took Leo’s smaller hand. “Very funny. Anywho, I don’t feel like confronting Stan’s grandpa. Between you and me, I didn’t wear the shirt. Wanna ditch with me?”

Butters grinned and pulled Kenny along to the nearest exit. “Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”

________

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning to make it longer but knowing me, probably wouldn’t have ended up finishing it. Published on Wattpad first. (same username) 
> 
> Thanks for reading this silly story. Maybe I’ll write a second part or expand if the time is right!


End file.
